RG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam
The Real Grade (RG) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2017. Includes *Unicorn Gundam **2 Beam Sabers (4 handles, 2 on the backpack, 1 on each forearm) **Unicorn Mode antenna **Destroy Mode antenna *Beam Magnum *Hyper Bazooka *Shield *1 pair of fists *1 pair of holding hands *1 pair of widespread hands *1/144 Banagher Links figurine *Adapter for Action Base Kit Features & Gimmicks *Due to joint tolerance, the elbow joints feature a wider range of articulation. * The legs feature double-jointed knee parts for a wider range of articulation. * Shoulder joints can be pushed forward for extra frontwards articulation. * Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *The weapon-holding hands feature protruding tabs for gripping stability. * Unicorn Gundam can transform between Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. (Shield can be transformed accordingly.) ** The kit has 3 options for the horn/antenna: 2 fixed (1 for Unicorn mode, 1 for Destroy mode) and 1 transformable. * In Destroy mode, forearm panel/Beam Saber holders can flip for the beam saber effect parts to attach - forming the beam tonfas. * Ammo pack for the Hyper Bazooka and Beam Magnum are removable and each can be stored on the rear waist armor. * The tabs from the Hyper Bazooka and Beam Magnum's rear section can be flipped out so they can be stored on the backpack. (Note: There's only one slot so only one of the weapons can be attached at a time.) * Beam Magnum can be attached to a slot on the forearm. * Hyper Bazooka is collapsible. * Unicorn Gundam can mount onto the Action Base via an adapter. Variants *A limited production run of the kit consists an alternate packaging of the Unicorn Gundam in Unicorn Mode. Italicized items are exclusives * RG 1/144 Gundam Base Limited Unicorn Gundam (Ver. TWC) (The Gundam Base exclusive) * RG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Luminescence Ver.) * RG RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn * RG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Bande Dessinee Ver.) * RG 1/144 Unicorn Gundam (Destroy Mode (Lighting Model ver. TWC)) * RG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Gold Coating Ver.) '' * ''RG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility * RG RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.) Gallery RG 25 Gundam Unicorn Regular Box Art.jpeg|Packaging RG 25-SP Limited Run Box Art (Unicorn Mode).jpeg|Packaging (Limited Production Run) Stock photos RG Unicorn (UC mode) 01.jpg RG Unicorn (UC mode) 02.jpg RG Unicorn (UC mode) 03.jpg RG Unicorn (UC mode) 04.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 01.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 02.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 04.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 05.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 06.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 07.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 08.jpg RG Unicorn (both modes) 01.jpg RG Unicorn (both modes) 03.jpg RG Unicorn internal frame.jpg RG Unicorn (Destroy mode) 03.jpg RG Unicorn (both modes) 02.jpg RG Unicorn weapons.jpg RG Unicorn Shield (both modes).jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:Advanced MS Framework Category:Inner Frame Category:Transformable kit Category:SB-12 Category:1/144 Scale figurines Category:Gunpla Evolution Project